This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of technology and the popularity of mobile terminals, many users have begun to utilize various Internet applications installed by mobile terminals to record users' daily activities. For example, a user may record the user's daily activities and express reactions through microblogs, blogs, or in a space or forum of a mobile terminal.
In the prior art, geographic positioning functions may be generally set within a mobile terminal. When a user publishes a variety of information within a mobile terminal, location information of the mobile terminal may also be provided. For example, when a user enjoys activities at a certain place, such as dining or fitness training, the user may publish a microblog within a mobile terminal to record the user's feelings. The user may display in the published microblog the location information of the user, that is, the location of the mobile terminal. When another user wants to search for some related life information about the location, such as dining or fitness, another user may transmit a request to a server requesting the server to search for all of the other microblogs published by current location, so as to obtain information searching from all of the other microblogs.
During the process of implementing the present disclosure, the following issues exist in the prior art. When processing information in the prior art, if a user transmits a request with a mobile terminal to a server to search for all of the other information published by current location, the server may employ a geohash method to implement the search of all of the other information published by current location. Search speed may be slower. Search efficiency may be lower. Subsequently, information processing efficiency may be lower.